Celebrity Crush
by mandacub
Summary: Sanji meets a mysterious green haired man at a party, but what will he do when he finds out the Marimo is actually a famous swordsmen.


Summary: Sanji meets a mysterious green haired man at a party one night. What will he do when he finds out this Marimo is really famous swordsmen.

Pairings: SanjixZoro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Piece.

* * *

Sanji walked inside the giant dance hall feeling very nervous and awkward, he was invited by Franky and Robin who were hosting the party of course the two were very high up in the food chain so most of their guest were big shots who were making a name for themselves in the great Grand Line City. Sanji was just an ordinary guy so being in the same building with a bunch of new and famous celebrities almost made him want to have a nervous breakdown because he couldn't help but feel beneath them. He glanced around trying to see in the dark to try and find some of his friends that he was comfortable with, knowing Robin and Franky they always invited them, he was trying to use the flashing lights to help him see but there was so many people it was pretty hopeless.

It wasn't until the room was bright enough to where he could see that he noticed Nami talking to another girl with long light blue hair at a table, he was about to go over but stopped himself noticing how the two girls were in a deep conversation it would be rude to interrupt them.

With the newfound lighting he could see there was no Luffy to be found anywhere or any other people he knew and both Robin and Franky seemed to be in deep conversation with some people he believed were higher up celebrities. Though when he heard a group of beautiful melodic laughs from beautiful ladies he scowled seeing Cavendish, he truly did despise that no good idiot of a blonde. It was a guy like that who gave blondes a bad name, he had no idea why Robin would always invite that guy to her splendid parties.

Sanji turned away from the annoying pretty boy and walked into the hallway to leave, he was just walking and not paying attention to where he was going so when he turned a corner he suddenly bumped into something hard and he felt himself falling back, but instead of feeling the impact of the floor he felt a large hand grab his waist and pull him back up.

Sanji looked up at who grabbed him only to find the most handsomest man he had ever seen in his life. A man with odd green hair and bronze skin, and green eyes that looked like emeralds, the man was bigger and taller than Sanji was. Funny he had never seen this guy at Robin and Franky's parties before. Had he been coming to these parties for a while?

"I'm s-sorry, I wasn't looking w-where I was going" Sanji scowled inwardly. Why was he stuttering like a stupid idiot? He could not be getting embarrassed.

Sanji heard a deep chuckle from the man, then Sanji felt something warm move on his hip and thats when he realized that the green haired mans hand was still on his hip holding him firmly up. Luckily he was because Sanji felt like he would end up falling down if he let him go. His hand was so warm Sanji could feel the warmth seep through his clothes and he had to admit, it felt amazing.

"No its fine" the mans smooth deep baritone voice sent chills down Sanji's spine and gave him goosebumps all over.

The green haired..Marimo pulled his calloused hand away and instantly Sanji felt that spot on his hip go cold. Sanji looked up at the Marimo who gave him a smirk, Sanji had to hold down a blush. It was silly at how this guy made Sanji act like a teenage girl, and he didn't even know who the bastard was.

"Hehe, see you around, curly-brow" the Marimo said and walked around Sanji going into the party.

Sanji had half a mind going back into the party, but he was already leaving and he didn't want to seem like he was stalking the man. Though his feet betrayed him and he turned around took a sneak inside the dance hall, but it was so crowded and dark he couldn't see the big man anywhere, he stepped inside the party once again walking around looking for odd green hair. He saw a glimpse of the green hair over towards where the bar was at, perhaps the Marimo got a drink.

Sanji stood still for a few minutes contemplating whether or not he should just wall over to the Marimo. His sudden interest was a shock to him because he didn't really understand why he wanted to know someone he just barley met. Soon enough his curiosity got the better of him and Sanji made his way through the dance floor, pushing passed alot of drunk people dancing and having a good time, he could see the bar getting closer and closer.

By the time he finally made over to the bar Sanji looked around, but disappointment suddenly ran through him like a tidal wave. The Marimo was gone. Sanji looked around. How could he be gone so fast? Sanji didn't even see him move away from the bar.

The blonde made a huff noise and turned away from the bar and back at the crowd of dancing people, hoping to find a chance for green moss hair among the crowd. But there was just too many people and he could barley see where the exit was. Once again he made his way through the tough crowd of people, Sanji started to look around but then he suddenly got pushed by someone and he got pushed again.

Until he felt himself hit something hard and then he felt the familiar warmth at his hips again.

His breath hitched when he felt a warm breath near his ear, and strong arms snaked their way around his waist.

"We need to stop meeting up like this curly-brow" the familiar deep voice said in his ear.

Sanjis eyes widened and he turned around in the arms looking up at their owner, only to find the man who he was currently searching for. The Marimo was grinning at the blonde, Sanji had to calm his racing heart before it decided to burst from his chest.

The idiot moss head was still grinning at him and he leaned his head down to Sanjis ear and said, "If I didn't know any better then I would say your stalking me"

Sanji almost shuddered at the husky voice. Instead of giving in to the Marimo he pushed him back with his palm on his chest. Sanji looked him straight in those emerald eyes.

"As if anybody would want to stalk you, stupid Marimo" Sanji said giving the taller man a glare.

The green haired man smirked at the nickname and Sanji who was finally out of his grip decided to turn away from the moss head and walk back to the exit, but he was suddenly grabbed by his waist again and turned around facing that damn seaweed head again. The Marimo wrapped his arms tightly around Sanjis small waist and pulled him closer to that amazing warm body of his. The blonde thought he was about to go crazy but he kept his face impassive and glared back at the idiot moss.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sanji snapped. Though he was really close to the man, Sanjis head was starting to get light headed. The mans scent was the only thing Sanji could think about.

"What do you think curly-brow, were dancing"

A visible blue eye widened, he certainly wasn't expecting that from the Marimo. Soon enough Sanji began to panic a little and looked around them only to see that they were right in the middle of the dance floor. Nobody was really paying them no mind at all, people were busy dancing around them. Seeing that he wasn't going to get out anytime soon Sanji relaxed his body against the bigger man and placed his hands on the mans upper arms. Oh god Sanji could already feel the muscle underneath the fabric of the mans clothes. Sanji was lucky the Marimo was holding him up at the moment otherwise he would've fallen down to the floor.

He let his hands slide up the strong arms and around the taller mans neck. Sanji let himself be swayed gently to the beat of the music, but everything was tuned from the blonde when the Marimo said something in his ear.

"Mmm..so I guess you were stalking me after all" he said more as a statement than a question.

Sanji was about to spit out his own remark when he gasped and he felt a wet tongue lick the inner shell of his ear. Sanjis face turned red and he almost let out a soft moan but bit his own tongue to hold back the embarrassing sounds that wanted to escape his mouth. But was finding it difficult when that amazingly skilled tongue moved down to his jaw and down his neck. Pale hands found their way in thick green moss hair, which was surprisingly soft to the touch.

"Hey curly-brow, I never got your name" he said in his ear. Sanji was so lost in the sensation he barely registered the words, but he still caught them nonetheless.

"I'm..Sanji" the blonde answered while trying to catch his breath. His face still had a small red tinge that gave his pale skin some color.

The Marimo leaned his head down once again but his lips were very close to Sanjis. The blonde had to restrain himself. The man was teasing him so much Sanji felt like he was as a hard as a rock by now.

"Sanji" the Marimo said, and oh did the blonde love hearing his name roll of that skilled tongue.

Sanjis breath was hitched and the Marimo was still hovering above his lips. He felt rough chapped lips start to suck on his bottom lip but to the blondes disappointment they stopped.

"The names Zoro" the Marimo said against his lips. "Thanks for the dance"

Soon the blondes eyes widened when he felt that warm body leave his and walk away giving one last sexy smirk to the blonde. Sanji only realized that the song was finally over, but being so close to that Marimo made it feel like time had just stopped.

Zoro. That name definitely fit the Marimo that's for sure. Sanji had to regain himself, so he fixed up his suit and his hair. The red tinge on his cheeks were still there but was slightly faded, the blonde looked around for Zoro but just like that he was gone.

Sanji made no point in looking for him so he headed through the crowd and finally made his way to the exit.

He somehow knew that sleep was gonna be hard to come by tonight.

XXX

Unknown to Sanji though, green eyes followed the blondes movement with a sly smirk on his face. Zoro was currently leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in the darkest corner watching the blonde curly-brow walk out of the party. He was probably going home.

Honestly he didn't think much of the blonde when he bumped into him before, it wasn't until he suddenly appeared before him once again that Zoro finally took an interest. It amused Zoro, the expression the curly-brow made when he teased him.

If there was nothing more that Zoro wanted, it was to get the blonde and take him to his apartment and just fuck him senseless. Zoro had to admit that curly-brow was sexy as hell. The blonde looked so exotic with that golden hair covering half of his face only leaving the right side exposed along with that visible ocean blue eye. His pale skin that was so tempting and soft.

Not to mention the rest of his body.

Especially those incredible _long_ legs.

From what Zoro could tell the curly-brows strong points were in his hips and lower. He could only imagine what it would feel like for those legs to wrapped around him, encasing his waist with a tight strong hold.

Zoro licked his lips.

"Zoro!" he flinched when he heard that familiar annoying voice. Nami was waiting for him to sit and hang out.

That damn witch really knew how to ruin his mood.

Zoro pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the table where that witch was. As he was walking though a smirk appeared on his face once again.

He just knew this wouldn't be the last time he would "bump" into his little blonde stalker.

XXX

When Sanji woke up the next morning he was about to get ready for work...only to remind himself that the geezer gave him weeks worth of vacation. Shitty old geezer. Apparently if Sanji was to walk in the restaurant Zeff made it clear to him he would be personally kicked out.

After taking a much needed shower, Sanji dressed in a blue shirt with sleeves that came up to his elbows, and a grey vest along with black slacks. He fixes his hair over his left eye and goes into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Eggs, bacon and French toast with sweet syrup sounded especially good at the moment.

As he was making his breakfast his mind wandered back to the Marimo...no to Zoro. For some reason that idiot moss head made his insides to a backflip, it was stupid, the Marimo was making him act like a teenage girl. Who had it bad for her crush.

Wait crush?

Sanji shook his head and went back to making the food. He couldn't have a crush on a guy he just barley met. Sanji knew the guy was attractive he would admit that, he could probably see a few girls turn their heads towards the Marimo. With his natural bronze skin and whatever muscles he was hiding under those fabric of clothes. But having a crush on a complete stranger?

Though he had to question Zoro's sexuality. There were plenty of beautiful women at the party last night that Zoro could have danced with but instead he chose Sanji. He was flattered really, but he only figured it was because of his snooping around that Zoro just wanted to tease him for fun. Obviously Sanjis curiosity got the better of him.

Putting the food on his plate and placing it on the table, Sanji walked over to the living room and grabbed his laptop and returned to the kitchen and sat down. He opened it and went straight to the internet.

He knew this was definitely stalking when he typed Zoro's name into the Google search box, but at the moment he didn't care, he had to know exactly who he was.

The moment he clicked the button, suddenly thousands of images of the Marimo came up. Most of the pictures he had three swords, one in each hand and the third one in his mouth. Huh no the Marimo had such an amazing tongue.

Sanji clicked on something that looked like information about Zoro, as he was reading his eyes widened in shock at his discovery.

Roronoa Zoro, is a 19 year old who was born in Japan. He grew up and trained in swordsmanship and has been competing in tournaments to become the worlds greatest swordsmen. His style of sword fighting is three swords style. His popularity began when reporters noticed his skills and talents in a competition in Japan.

Sanji gaped at the computer screen in disbelief at what he just read. Zoro was a famous celebrity..no a famous swordsmen. He looked back at the screen to see a closer image of Zoro holding all three swords and a blackish greenish bandana on his head. He stared at the image and then his mind went back to last nights party.

He fucking danced with a celebrity. A famous person was all up on him last night. A fucking hot and sexy celebrity.

Funny, the Marimo didn't seem like a person who could be famous. He seemed like someone who was more of a loner who wanted to be left alone.

Sanji closed his computer pushing it to the side. He already had more than enough info on the Marimo. He finished his food and then washed the dishes putting them away.

Immediately he pulled his shoes on. He was going out, then left locking his door.

XXX

Sanji walked around the city not actually knowing where he was going. He was definitely NOT wandering about just to accidently bump into that shitty Marimo. No way.

Then he saw the beautiful Nami walk out of a store with bags in her arms. Along with the same blue headed girl he saw her with last night at the party.

It seemed that Nami noticed him too because she started to wave and walk over to the blonde cook.

"Nami-swan its so good to see your beautiful presence" he swooned.

Apparently used to his swooning Nami ignored it and called her blue haired friend. "Sanji this is my new friend Vivi" Nami said.

Vivi gave a smile at the cook and Sanji took her hand and have a soft kiss to it. "Its a pleasure to meet you Vivi, I'm Sanji"

Vivi giggled at his politeness and nodded back to the blonde. Nami had decided that the three should go and get tea, so they went by a near cafe.

Sanji got to know Vivi very well and was surprised to know she was the heir to the famous Alabasta Corporation. Vivi is like crazy rich, but just like the Marimo she didn't seem the type to care about popularity.

Sanji mentally punched his head. He should not be thinking about that bastard right now, especially when Vivi was asking him a question and he barley caught it.

"So your a chef?" Vivi asked while taking a sip of her tea.

Sanji nodded and smiled, "Yes, I've been cooking since I was a kid"

Vivi nodded and smiled. "I would really like to taste some of your food one day. From what Nami says your food is the best in the whole city"

Sanji chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "I don't like to brag or anything but I haven't really met anyone else who can cook like me and my old man"

Both girls giggled. Then Nami suddenly had an all too familiar glint in her eyes which usually meant something was up.

"So I saw you dancing with someone last night Sanji" she gave a sly grin at the blonde cook.

Sanjis face paled more than usual until he started to stutter out his explanation.

"Well y-you see I bump into t-this guy with green hair and...

Nami interrupted, "Oh you mean Zoro" she said bluntly resting her chin on her delicate palm.

"You know Zoro?" he asked shockingly.

Nami nodded. "Yeah I met him at Robins party about two months ago"

Sanji sat there gaping like a fish out of water. Two months! the Marimo has been in the city for two months and he never noticed. Well of course Sanji wasn't really able to make it to Franky and Robins last two parties since he was too busy helping at the Baratie.

Nami voice brought him out of his shocked state. "Well I guessing you already know he's a famous swordsmen"

Sanji didn't say anything but nod at his friend.

"He's also an irritating lazy bum who has no sense of direction whatsoever"

She smiled when Sanji looked with a curious wide blue eye. She had this conversation with Zoro last night when she spotted the two dancing, which shocked her. Apparently Zoro had actually take an interest in Sanji.

Which was very rare because for the two months she's known him the lazy bums only interest were sleeping, his swords, training and booze.

She looked over at the blonde, she knew that he would probably never admit it, but Sanji looked very content last night with Zoro. It was possible that he could be forming a crush on the idiot. So being the good friend she was, she was gonna help Sanji out.

"You know if you want to see Zoro again, he's staying at the Thousand Sunny hotel" she informed him. It did her heart good when she saw the blush forming on his face. She chuckled because it only confirmed it.

Sanji definitely had a big time celebrity crush.

XXX

After his time with his beautiful ladies Sanji for some unknown reason was making his way to the upper part of town, and it was certainly _NOT_ because he was thinking about the hotel Nami said that Zoro was staying. Sanji took his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. Oh who was he kidding, he was definitely trying to find that damn hotel, according to Nami the _Thousand Sunny Hotel_ was a popular hotel that had an inside dojo where Zoro trained. He didn't exactly know where he was going because Nami didn't explained what the hotel looked like, he figured with a name like that the building would stick out from all the others.

Sure enough his instances were right when a giant building with a giant lion head that looked like a sunflower. Well that surely looked like a place that could look like a sunny place, so he decided to be brave a walk up inside the building. The lobby was a very fancy place, it looked a lot fancier than what the building looked outside, after asking the clerk where the dojo was he walked into the separated part of the building, there it was separating with a gym and the actual dojo was separated by a wall. There when he looked inside the dojo part his eyes widened.

_Zoro_

Sanji watched as Zoro was practicing with his three swords, moving so gently. His moves were so graceful he almost looked like he was dancing with them. Sanji almost licked his lips when his eyes wandered down to that amazingly toned body, every time Zoro moved those muscles would ripple under his bronze skin and the sweat made his skin glistened, his eyes followed a bead of sweat that trailed down that muscular back and followed it down to the edge of his sweatpants.

Sanji licked his lips.

Though when the swordsmen suddenly stopped his movements and Sanji watched carefully to see what he would do next, but instead he heard that smooth voice that made him shiver.

"I beginning to think stalking me is more of a hobby for you curly"

Sanji's eyes widened and he started to shake slightly. Damn he was caught. Sanji gulped when the swordsmen turned around and gave him that smirk, Sanji felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He was in deep shit now.

So he came out of his hiding spot and walked in the dojo, his heat was already beating a thousand miles away and he didn't think it was gonna stop anytime soon. His eyes didn't meet the swordsmen's, his stare was more on the floor. He couldn't look directly in those been eyes, it was already embarrassing that he was caught..twice for that matter.

"I guess i just wanted…to see you again" he muttered looking away.

He already knew his cheeks were flushed with red, but he was being honest at this point, he wasn't denying that he was attractive to the Marimo but he wasn't so sure that Zoro was.

Sanji gave a confused look when he heard the Marimo chuckle.

"How about you and I go for a one on one?" Zoro said smirking and placing his white sword back in his mouth and taking a stance.

Sanji looked shock, the Marimo was challenging him, after a while his shocked expression turned into a smirk and he tossed his shoes aside before turning back to the swordsmen.

"Lets do this"

* * *

Well thats the end of this chapter!

I hope you like it, and please review. Thank you (:


End file.
